iGet Kidnapped
by iCelebGirl
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped by a sick man who wanted to do bad things to her. He falls in love with Sam towards her good behavior and attitude. Will she get saved? Will Sam get back to normal? Seddie! Rated T for drama, romance & sexual content. For Teenagers  .
1. Chapter 1: iGo For A Walk

**Chapter 1: iGo For A Walk:**

**(Sam's POV)**

iCarly just finished. It was a successful web show. In this week's iCarly, Carly & I listed to get exercise and enjoy the sunshine whilst summertime is here. The ideas sparked viewer's minds. Children are now begging parents to take them swimming, to go for a walk, go to the beach, and take them to the park, excreta.

"Uhh, I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to eat something" I said. I started making my way out of the iCarly studio.

Carly grabs my arm and says "No! You are not eating out of my fridge! You've been having too much junk food. I've noticed you have put on more weight for the past few years and you never exercise. Can't you at least go for a walk? It's a beautiful night".

"Fine" I said.

I made my way to the kitchen ignoring what Carly said about the junk food. I got the whole 6 pack of donuts and made my way out of Bushwell Plaza as I was eating them. When I finished my donuts, I dropped the packaging on the footpath and took my Pear Pod out of my jean pocket so I could listen to it as I was going for a walk.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...  
><strong>As I was still walking, I saw an old disgusting looking car with mud all over it and heaps of smoke coming out of the engine. Ewe. I stopped and stared at it. The man in the car was shirtless & he had heaps of piercings and tattoos with huge muscles. I shuddered.

I ran away as I saw him pull over and get out of the car. That obviously didn't work. He ran after me and grabbed my arm!

"Ha ha! What song are you listening to?" He asked in a gay tone.

"None of your business!" I said

He snatched my Pear Pod and grabbed my neck and waist firmly before I had the chance to tell him to give it back. He lifted me in the back seat of his car. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. 'I've been kidnapped!' I'm going to have a horrible life! He seems a horrible man. Normally I stand up to guys but this time, I was too scared.

We were on our way to his house.

**(Carly's POV)  
><strong>Freddie & I are in my apartment watching Girly Cow. I then turned the TV off.

"Why did you turn it off?" Freddie asked.

I looked at my watch. "We haven't seen Sam for an hour & a half." I stated

"So? She probably went home." Freddie suggested.

"But normally she sleeps here. Or she calls or texts me." I said

"Whatever. She's probably tired."

"Maybe." I said

I care about Sam. She's my best friend who I hang out with all the time. I hope nothing's wrong with her.

"I'm tired. I'm going home." Freddie said. He left my apartment and went to his.

I went to bed too.


	2. Chapter 2: iAm Stuck With The Kidnapper

**(Sam's Point Of View)**

The man who kidnapped me drove me to his house. Things weren't so scary in the car, probably because I was buckled in the passanger seat and he was driving. Oh no. Things are going to get worse! I can already feel it.

"Get out!" he yelled.

That frightened the heady jibes out of me. When I got out of the car, he got out and lifted me. I felt uncomfortable. How does he lift me?

As I got in the household, I really started to get scared. I was shivering on the inside, not because I was cold! This looks like a haunted house. I will not dare to insult that creepy man though. I'm too scared to even talk.

He took me to a bedroom he has for girls he kidnaps. It doesn't look like a girls' room. It's creepy. It has a bed, a sheet and white pillows.

"You stay here! Don't you dare try to escape!" he said in a cruel voice. At least that gave me time to calm down and think. Maybe I will have the confidence to talk to him. To ask him his name? And to tell him that I am extremely hungry!

**2 hours later...**

It's almost 11:00pm and he hasn't come back. So for 2 hours, I've been in this disgusting room and my stomach's been grumbling. I've also tried to think of plans to escape, but the window is locked and I can't smash it. Great! This window is made of maxi glass just like the ones at the Dirshlit's house.

I'm very tired though. So I guess I'll just go to bed. As I got in, I realised it's very uncomfortable. Just like the olden days! I wonder what the kidnapper's bedrooms like. I bet he has a comfy bed. I'm staying up here though. Of course! I don't want to sleep with him! I don't even want to see him EVER again. Too late though.

I got to sleep quickly. What is it going to be like tomorrow? I'm so nervous.

**7 hours later...**

**(Kidnapper's Point Of View)**

I woke up at 6:00am. I always get up very early so I can spend most of the day awake. I hope that girl had a horrible night! If she didn't, she's going to get a big surprise! I'm going to treat her horribly. She's just a little girl. I can under power her very easy. She looks like she's too scared to even try to win! Ha! This is going to be fun!

I got out of bed and made myself some toast with jam for breakfast. The girl doesn't get anything. I hope she starves to death!

When I got to her bedroom, I saw nothing.

'How did she escape? It's impossible!' I thought

Then I looked at the bed. I saw a little bump. She must have heard me coming! She's trying to hide from me & that is not on!

"Never play games on me again! Do you understand?" I yelled as I pulled

"Yes. I do." she said very quietly with fear.

**(Sam's Point Of View)**

He grabbed me and took me to the kitchen. His grasp was very strong so that I wouldn't escape. He held me so tight I couldn't breathe. Tears were streaming down my face. If the kidnapper saw this, he would kill me. I couldn't help it though. I'm so scared! I have to find out a little bit about him now that things are calmer.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting but, would you mind telling me your name?" I asked

"I will NOT tell you my name! What's your name?" he asked

"Why should I tell you mine if you won't tell me yours?"

With that, he grabbed me and flipped me to the floor and grabbed my neck firmly.

"TELL ME!" he yelled

I coughed. How could I talk if he's grabbing my neck!

Suddenly his grasp became a little less firm and I could talk.

"Now!" he yelled

"Sam." I said

"Sam as in Samuel or Samantha?" he asked

I rolled my eyes

"Samantha."

He punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't like that look you gave me! Never roll your eyes at me again!"

"Okay." I said

"So what is your name?" I asked

"I'm not telling!" he said

"Oh, okay. Tell me when you're ready."

"Never! Go to your bedroom now!"

"Okay."

I walked to my bedroom. Well it's not really MINE, but it is for the time being. It's kind of hard to walk with all that pain, but I made it!

I'm starving! Maybe I'll tell him today, but now's my time to think and sleep. I only slept for 7 hours, so I'm tired. I think I'll sleep some more.


End file.
